


Dirty Little Cheats

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Bottom Jimmy Novak, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Humiliation, Implied Switch Castiel, Implied Switch Dean, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Omega Castiel, Omega Jimmy Novak, Top Castiel, Top Sam, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, consensual cuckolding, implied Benny Lafitte/Jimmy Novak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jimmy is a bit of a slut. Dean doesn't mind.





	Dirty Little Cheats

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 5 Kinktober and Inktober, and ABO Bingo Square Winjimstiel

Cheating is wrong. Unless you’re Dean Winchester. Then it’s the best fucking thing that happened since personal pies were created.

So when Dean walked into his bedroom to find his baby brother knotting his husband’s swollen, slick asshole – it was a pretty fine ending to an otherwise shitty day.

 

“How’s his hole?” Dean asked, stripping out of his clothes. He could still smell the ash and soot from the fire he’d just worked on putting out. It was at a public library, and a good section was destroyed, but no one had been hurt. He’d wanted to come home, shower, and unwind – and maybe have Jimmy rub some aloe on his heat burned shoulders. But this? This worked too.

“Sloppy as hell – did you fucking flood him or something before you left, man?”

“He’s _my_ omega,” Dean argued. “But no.”

“Cas—“ Jimmy panted, his cock still twitching as it spilled onto the bed between his knees. “Cas did.”

“Cas, huh?” Dean asked, settling into the chair near the bed, nude. “I say we give Cas a call. See if he wants to come over and help clean up his mess.”

“Lying,” Sam scolded, slapping Jimmy’s ass.

“Why do you think that?” 

Sam smirked. “Cause I’ve fucked those twins after they’ve fucked each other. Cas doesn’t come enough to do this. He’s _full_ , Dean. Come look.” 

Dean rose and walked over. Sam pulled his cock free, Jimmy whimpering when the deflating knot slipped out. A rush of come, slick, and everything else rushed out of Jimmy’s hole, leaving him gaping and swollen.

“Who’s is this?” Dean asked firmly. 

Jimmy smirked. He pushed, squirting another stream of fluid out of his ass. 

“Doesn’t matter. You know I only slut around because my husband’s tiny cock doesn’t make me feel good. An _omega_ feels better than you. Lick it up.”

Dean’s cock throbbed. “Yes, sir.” He leaned down, beginning to lap the mess from the bed. He could smell Sam and Cas, as well as their Alpha friend Benny, and the acrid taste of piss. 

Jimmy continued to push out the mess from his activities, adding to what Dean needed to clean. 

Behind him the snap of a lube cap caught his attention. Sam’s thick fingers prodded his hole, making him whimper. 

“Bitch Alpha—“ Jimmy taunted as Sam stretched Dean just enough to fit three fingers. He withdrew them, replacing them with his cock without any warning.

Jimmy turned, his cock thickening against his thigh as he watched Dean writhe on Sam’s cock, his own dripping freely onto the floor. 

“Honestly, Dean— you should’ve been born an omega. Look so pretty with a cock up your ass,” Sam teased. 

Dean shouted brokenly, his cheeks burning with shame as Sam fucked him open. 

“Open up,” Jimmy growled. When Dean obeyed, he forced his semi-hard cock in. Piss flooded Dean’s mouth, gagging him. He spluttered, dribbling piss and spit onto the bed. Jimmy kept his hand on Dean’s head, forcing him to swallow or choke on the steady stream. 

“Knock knock,” Cas called, entering the bedroom just as Jimmy’s stream dried up.

“Hey, Cas. Need a bathroom? Or just an ass?” Jimmy teased, slapping Dean’s soaked cheek. 

Sam was still pounding into him, his thrust erratic. “Jimmy? Want me to hang him off my knot?” He asked. Dean’s head was hung, tears sliding down his cheeks.

“Oh yeah. His cock is worthless, he might as well be a warm socket for a _real_ Alpha’s knot.”

Sam huffed and grabbed Dean’s hips. Dean tried to relax for what he knew was coming, but it was too fast. 

Sam slammed all the way in, his knot forced past Dean’s resisting hole. They locked together and Sam’s cock jumped, filling Dean’s hole despite his struggling. 

Dean screamed. His knot swelled as he came untouched, messing the bed under him. Cas took advantage of the open mouth and pushed in, holding Dean’s head as he let the contents of his bladder flood Dean’s mouth and convulsing throat. 

Dean’s body sagged between Cas and Sam. He struggled to keep his eyes open even as Cas pulled out, sliding into Jimmy’s ass. They fucked in front of Dean, Jimmy not bothering to stifle his moans of pleasure. Those were the last things Dean heard before he drifted to sleep.

 

When Dean came to, he was tucked warm into bed, the smell of stew and potatoes filling the air. He could hear the twins laughing, Sam’s voice cutting in with a question about beer. 

Dean rose slowly, his ass sore as he padded to the kitchen in boxers. 

“Hey sleepyhead,” Jimmy said when he noticed. He pecked Dean’s mouth. “Hope you’re hungry.”

“Always.”

“Was it good for you today, Dean?” Sam asked, opening beers.

“Perfect Sammy. Thanks.” He took one and took a drink, smiling a little at his family. They were certainly not the most traditional unit in town - but it worked for them, and that was what mattered.


End file.
